


Bookworm

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Free Use, Mild sexual situations, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: Everyone knows Hermione is a bookworm. But just focusedisshe on her reading? Harry shows up to interrupt her reading with questions on the female body, and perhaps takes things too far...





	1. Chapter 1

By the end of the first month of the 1996-1997 school year, even the first year Gryffindor students knew that you just didn't interrupt one Prefect Hermione Granger when she was reading, so this lazy Saturday everyone made it a point to clear the Common Room as soon as possible when they noticed she had taken a seat on a comfortable recliner sofa in a corner with an absolutely massive book resting on a small table in front of it.

 

Everyone except one Harry Potter that is. For you see, that was the other thing even the most dimwitted firstie knew: Harry could get away with almost everything where Hermione was concerned, even interrupting her during her reading time. At least up to a point... and sometimes the wild-haired brunette would take out the frustration of Harry interrupting her on others, so that was another reason why the Common Room was uncharacteristically empty at this time of day. Not that Hermione cared, or Harry noticed.

 

He sat down next to her and tried to look over her shoulder, then asked, “Hey Hermione, what are you reading?”

 

Hermione answered with a grunt.

 

Harry looked around and lifted the front of the book – ignoring what was almost a growl from his friend – and let out a whistle.  
“Wow, 'Wards and Traps of Ancient Egypt'? That book is so complex even Dumbledore would have problems with it! Are they making you read it for Arithmancy or Runes?” he asked her.

 

He got another grunt as a reply, as well as an annoyed hand pushing the book back down as she kept on reading.

 

Not dispirited by this at all, Harry went on. “Right, never mind. Hey, can we talk for a bit?”

 

Hermione ignored him as she kept on reading.

 

“Right, so you know Ginny, right? Stupid question... of course you do. We-e-ell.. did you know she was dating Dean Thomas now?”

 

Hermione didn't respond at all.

 

“I just saw them outside, near the lake, and I think he had his hand up her shirt. Can you believe that?”

 

Hermione turned to the next page.

 

“I mean, I know that some girls let their boyfriends do that... not that I have any experience. The closest I got was touching Parvati's bum – by accident – while we were dancing,” Harry said, sounding a little wistfully.  
“I wonder if I'll ever get a girlfriend who will let me touch her breast. I mean, it's supposed to be a big deal, right?”

 

Hermione licked her lips to keep them moist as she read on, showing no sign she even registered Harry was there.

 

“To be quite honest I don't really see what the big deal is. Some guys have breasts... well... fat guys, like my cousin Dudley at least, and I definitely don't want to touch _him_ ,” Harry said with a laugh. “I always thought Neville would wound up like Dudders but he shaped up pretty well. I think Crabbe and Goyle have them though... definitely saw something like that during Quidditch.

 

Hermione let out a small sigh and turned to next page.

 

Harry just went on talking. “In the end, it's just fatty tissue, right? I don't see what the big deal is and why girls act like they're so amazing. I mean, you'd let me see yours if I asked, right?”

 

Hermione came across a very interesting passage that confirmed her suspicion that the _Berkanan_ Rune, in combination with moonlight on silver, could act as storage for magical energy and nodded to herself.

 

Harry's face lit up. “I knew you wouldn't! Well, seems we're alone. You don't mind if I look now, right?”

 

The book explained that it was not a good idea to combine the Anglo-Saxon Futhark with other types of magical script and she softly shook her head. That meant she couldn't apply this new knowledge to what they had learned in Runes earlier this week, after all.

 

Harry reached for the hem of her sweater and paused. “Okay, just let me know if I'm going too far, okay?” Getting no immediate reply, he lifted it up, revealing the light shirt she had underneath. Once it was freed from her skirt it went up smoothly, until it reached the bottom of her arms and would go no further. Harry assumed her lack of cooperation meant that this was as far as she would allow him to go. Next he began to lift up her shirt. It went up about as quickly, although this hitched over the contours of her ample-sized chest as well.  
Harry stopped trying to move it up further as her yellow bra was revealed, barely confining her breasts.  


“Oh. Wow. They do look very different from what I imagined,” he said. “Can... can I see them directly, maybe?”

 

Hermione let out a small shudder as her torso got cooler, but ignored it. The book was absolutely fascinating and she was _in the zone_.

 

Harry saw her head move up and down and smiled. “You really are my best friend,” he told her. Holding sweater and shirt up with his left hand, he reached for the front clasp of the bra with right and, after some fumbling, managed to release it. The now useless garment fell to Hermione's sides, revealing two milky white orbs crowned by a darker area with slightly protruding nipples.  
“Wow... they look amazing... can... can I touch them?” Harry looked back up at her.

 

Writing off the sudden feeling of lack of support for her B-cup as unimportant, Hermione read on. This was what she was hoping for, a section on how the younger Futhark could be combined with other Rune sets! She nodded to herself.

 

Harry carefully reached out with his right hand, cupping her left breast. It didn't feel like this should be normal at all... it was just a part of his friend's body of course, but somehow it felt _different_ , somehow. And not just because her nipple seemed to be a hard rock of sorts that was pressing back against the palm of his hand as he softly rolled his hand over it.

 

Hermione let out a soft moan, but didn't otherwise respond to Harry directly.

 

“Wow... just... wow,” Harry said dumbly. He let his left hand move down to cup the other breast, her shirt and sweater fortunately still staying up where they were, and softly kneaded her breasts.  
“Can... can I do more? Please?”

 

Hermione licked her lips subconsciously as she read on. Suddenly Harry's head moved in front of hers and he kissed her on the lips, obscuring her view of the book!  
“Not now Harry, I'm reading,” she said in a flat tone, moving his head away – down, as it happened – with her right hand. As soon as her view of the book was freed again, she continued where she was when she was so rudely interrupted.

 

Harry licked his lips after she pushed him away. By chance, his head was now level with her breasts... and didn't babies suck on them? Not that he was a baby of course, but he always wondered what it felt like. Reasoning she would tell him if he went too far, he moved his hand off her left breast and closed his mouth over the now freed nipple.

 

A shiver went through her body and Hermione briefly closed her eyes as she let out a moan. Why wouldn't he stop distracting her? This treatise on moonlight on rune arrays was fascinating... she forced her mind to ignore the – wonderful – distractions and read on.

 

Harry licked and suckled. 'Okay, I definitely see the attraction to breasts now,' he thought to himself. But... there was more he was interested in. Almost reluctantly he released her breasts and slid off the sofa until he was kneeling in front of her. He had to push the table away just a little to make room, but that really wasn't the issue.

 

Hermione huffed slightly as the table was moved but she could still read, so that was fine. At least the incessant interruption had ended for now. A small smile appeared on her face as she read on. This book was utterly amazing.

 

Where he was kneeling now Harry had a great view of his friend. Her breasts served to hold up her sweater and shirt and he could clearly see their beautiful contours as he looked up. Allowing his eyes to trail down he found her – slightly pudgy – sides, which he thought looked beautiful, and her belly-button, looking inviting. He reached forward to kiss it.

 

Hermione suppressed another moan. Really, people were so rude! She just wanted to read!

 

After exploring her belly-button with his tongue for a bit Harry, feeling emboldened, went on. Her skirt of course came next, and he looked past it until he saw her knees directly next to his head. And just above those, creamy white legs – it was clear Hermione has seen as little sun as he did, this summer.  
“Hermione? I'll just keep going, you tell me if you want me to stop, okay?” he asked, looking up.

 

Hermione nodded to herself in response to another section of her book.

 

Harry pushed her legs apart and crouched in between them. He liked kissing her, he realised, so he planted a small kiss on her left leg just above her knee. And another, slightly higher up her leg, and another.  
But now her skirt was getting in the way. Harry reached for it and scrunched it up as far as it would go.

 

Hermione let out a sigh and lifted her bum up a bit. Really, couldn't he let her read in peace?

 

With her skirt now scrunched around her lower back, Harry sat back and stared at her yellow knickers. There was a slight dark spot on the front and he carefully reached for it.

 

Hermione let out a moan as she felt a finger brush against her special place and just _knew_ her knickers were wet now. Ah well, nothing to it. It wouldn't be the first time, just the other day in History class she had been clenching and unclenching her legs throughout the hour until that wonderful feeling of release came... and it wouldn't distract her from what was important. Which was reading this chapter.

 

Finding his finger wet, Harry sniffed it. There was a definite scent to it that he had never smelled before, but he knew he could get used to. Assured by her not stopping him thus far, he carefully moved her knickers to the side.  
“Amazing...” he softly said, seeing her slightly puffy lower lips crowned by the same kind of bushy hair she had on top.  He let his fingers brush against them and, with a small gasp, felt his index finger touch a small pearl of sorts near the top.

 

Hermione let out a moan and involuntarily clenched her legs briefly. Damn that boy for distracting her so, she would have to get him back. After she finished her book of course.

 

“Hermione... I'm taking them off, okay?” Getting no immediate response other than a soft moan, he reached forward with both hands and pulled her knickers past her bum, which obediently was raised when it needed to be.

 

Guiding the garment down her legs Harry found himself forced to adjust her legs to get it fully off, but eventually he had it in hand. Both Hermione's legs were now on his left side but momentarily he paid her no mind as he sniffed her knickers. They had same that wonderful scent he had smelled on his finger, only a thousand times stronger. Maybe... maybe she would? He put her knickers in his jeans pocket and moved her legs apart again, crouching between them.  
  
“Merlin, you're beautiful,” he said softly, then reached for her lower bum and scooted her forwards.

 

Hermione let out a small huff as she suddenly lost her balance, but at least she didn't lose her place in the book. The sudden feeling of a lick over her folds  _did_ distract her a bit until she decided to place  _mind over matter_ , and read on.

 

This felt just right, Harry thought. Her legs were dangling over his shoulders and he pressed his face between her legs, allowing his tongue to lick that beautiful slit. As he had hoped her scent was much stronger, intoxicating even. He licked and prodded with his tongue until he felt, smelled, and tasted a sweet nectar beginning to flow from his friend, which he eagerly lapped up.

 

Hermione had to admit it was getting harder and harder to focus on her book, especially whenever that  _infuriating boy_ managed to bump his nose against her button. Still, she wouldn't let him stop her from reading. After all, she was hardly a stranger to self pleasure while she read late at night.

 

Eventually his tongue got tired and – somewhat reluctantly – Harry moved his head back up. Hermione still hadn't said a word so he knew she didn't mind, but he didn't want to just  keep going. His own pants were by now extremely uncomfortably tight. Letting her legs drop back down, he got back up and slid onto the recliner next to her.

 

“That was amazing, really,” he told her. “I'd love to do this some more, later, but I need a break... can we cuddle a little?”

 

She didn't reply at all but he didn't let that deter him. He moved closer to her and tried to hug her.

 

Again his head moved in front of her and, a little annoyed, she pushed him away. His distraction had got her really aroused but he had stopped before she had reached climax and if this book wasn't so utterly fascinating, she'd tell him off.

 

Harry frowned as she moved him away, then realised there were other ways to hug. He pulled her on his lap and closed his arms around her upper half, enjoying the feeling of her breasts leaning on them.

 

Hermione nodded slightly. Okay, she didn't mind this. His arms felt comforting and at least this way she could read on.

 

Harry on the other hand was not as relaxed. Her naked bum over his lap felt uncomfortable, especially as she wriggled a little.  
“Sorry, I gotta do this, okay?” he warned her. He reached down and opened his trousers, allowing his member some freedom.

 

Hermione let out a groan as something hard poked her in her lower back. Really, he had to annoy her again? She was distracted enough! After realising he made no effort to make it easier for her to sit she decided to just do it herself and raised her bum as she scooted back.

 

Harry's eyes went wide as she virtually lowered herself over his cock. Quickly he reached down to move it out of the way, just in time for her to end up sitting with her folds over its length.

 

Hermione bit her lower lip. Okay,  _this_ position felt nice. She slowly started to rock her hips back and forth as she read on.

 

Harry was in heaven and hell. Was she actually... riding him? He took a moment to catch his breath, and decided to ask. “Hermione... do you... want to  _go there_ ?”

 

Hermione didn't even register his question and kept on reading. Suddenly she half registered Harry raising her bum again.

 

Carefully lifting her up a bit with his left hand, he angled his cock to her opening with his right, praying he did it right. He was a virgin after all. Well, so was she, but he didn't know that. More by chance than by skill he lined them up right and as gravity lowered her back down, he had the wonderful sensation of his member getting gripped in a hot, wet, clenching tunnel.

 

Hermione's breath hitched at the intrusion below. It felt really, really good though – more so even than her little pink battery powered ' _rabbit toy_ ' she had used at home over the summer – so she definitely wasn't complaining, even as it went deeper inside her than she had thought imaginable.

 

“Oh Merlin... this is amazing,” Harry whispered. Slowly he started to move her up and down, holding on to her sides, and using soft thrusting movements of his hips to meet the same rhythm.

 

She hadn't had this much trouble focusing on the words on a page since, years before, she had been ill with the flu. But back then it was a head-ache preventing her from reading, not a feeling of euphoria. She decided to use her amateur Occlumency skills to try to focus only on her book, not her body. No matter how great it felt.

 

Harry had no skill in Occlumency nor the desire to escape. While muttering softly, almost inaudible endearments to his friend, he kept rocking inside her. Now he understood why Dean and Seamus were always talking about sex... it was utterly amazing and he wished he could continue this forever.

 

Sadly for him they both had their limits though and after what felt like an eternity but was actually closer to seven minutes, Hermione started to moan and softly shudder over him.

 

All attempts to focus on her book were in vain as the little death, as the French called it, started to claim her. She had just enough focus to finish the current page before she closed her eyes and fully gave in to the lovely sensation of her body reaching orgasm.

 

He heard her moan and reached in to kiss her neck. Her clenching muscles and erratic movements on top of him were proving to be too much for him though. With a cry of “Hermione!” he came, releasing his seed inside her.

 

Just as her first orgasm died down she felt something enter her below, as well as teeth nipping her neck. That was enough to drive her over the edge again and she came again, the second orgasm continuing seamlessly where the first one left her, making her mind go blank with ecstasy.

 

Harry felt himself go limp inside her, even as she still moaned and shuddered. He waited until she seemed to calm down, then moved her head gently to the side and deeply kissed her, not minding she hardly responded. Gently he moved her off his lap, then got to his feet.  
“Hermione love? I'm going to take a shower... and a little rest. We can talk after, okay? Love you!” He placed a kiss on her forehead and walked away.

 

Hermione's orgasm finally receded far enough for her to focus again. Somehow she felt _empty_ , but at least the insufferable distractions had ended. Reaching back for her book she kept on reading.

 

Half an hour later, she closed it with a satisfied smile. Now she though she knew how the Fidelius and other ward-based charms worked! She couldn't wait to tell Harry... speaking off... wasn't he around somewhere?  
As she placed the book down she noticed her shirt and sweater were loose, and, even more strangely, she felt a rather pronounced draft _below_. Gently she got up, frowning at how her legs felt tired... and feeling mortified when she saw a huge wet spot where she had been sitting.

 

She grabbed her wand from the table and pointed it at the recliner, casting ' _Tergeo_ '. But now she could feel something starting to drip down her thighs...

 

“Harry James Potter, you are so dead!” she yelled, standing at the bottom of the boy's stairs.

 

The first year Gryffindor student who had just come back inside, made a 180 turn and fled again. Mount Granger was erupting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from Harry Potter Fanfic Archive. Apologies for any bad formatting.


	2. Chapter 2

After hexing Harry into the hospital wing for having his way with her and receiving a grovelling apology, Hermione had accepted him as a her boyfriend. And there were some upsides to dating the Boy-Who-Won, she had to admit – Harry seemed to want to make up for the lack of affection he had received growing up ten-fold, and he was constantly surprising her with flowers appearing next to her bedside, rare books and other gifts that made the bookworm in her happier than ever, and just general romantic gestures.

 

The downside was that he was a little _too_ affectionate at times, like right now. Hermione had just settled down in her favourite chair in the strangely empty Gryffindor Common Room with a thick book resting on her lap, when Harry entered through the portrait, a smile on his face as he saw his girlfriend.

 

“Hermione! You look beautiful today,” he said, walking over to her.

 

“Thanks,” she commented in a flat tone. “You don't look half shabby yourself, Mr. Potter.” Hoping that was it, she opened her book and began reading.

 

Harry stepped behind her and began massaging her shoulders. Hermione smiled to herself, this was a distraction she could deal with... he had skilled hands.  
“I am the luckiest bloke in Hogwarts,” Harry commented. Hermione didn't reply, focusing on the writing.  
“Lift your arms a moment, love?”

 

Obediently she did, letting out a contented sigh when his skilled hands ran over her sensitive sides and up again. She frowned for a moment as her vision was obscured by fabric but it passed soon enough, and she could go back to reading as Harry moved in for her shoulders again.

 

Oh no, there he went. An involuntary shudder went through her body as he blew in her ear before kissing her earlobe, then moved down, laying kisses on her cheek, then her neck, then her shoulder.  
“Haaaaa reeee,” she whined.

 

“I love you so damned much,” the boy-who-distracted said in response, moving his head close to hers and obscuring her view. Lips met lips and Hermione heard a moan escape her own throat as their tongues wrestled while his arms were all over her body.

 

She was breathing heavily by the time he released her but got no time to recover, as his mouth closed around her left nipple next – wait a second, when exactly had he taken off her shirt and bra ? – while his fingers tweaked the right one in just that way she loved.

 

“Don't... don't suck so hard... you'll leave marks,” she managed to say while panting, wriggling around in his arms as he positively dominated her body.  
Another loud moan and widened eyes were the result of a finger suddenly brushing over her hot (and wet) vagi– her soaking wet pussy, even as he bit down a bit on her nipple.

“Oh Gods, Harry!” She yelled out, arching her back against the chair back even as a finger slipped inside her.

 

A loud thud brought them back to earth and she looked past her lover to see her book fallen on the floor. “Harry... my book.”

 

Sheepishly he looked up, licking his lips before saying, “Oops.” He brought his right hand up to her face and she could see it was glistening.  
“Have a taste love... and then why don't we go upstairs for some _privacy_?” he suggested, pressing the wet fingers against her lips.

 

“If you think I'll – Mmm,” her objection was lost as he pushed his fingers past her opened lips and she tasted herself. ' _This is so naughty!_ ' went through her mind as she licked his fingers clean.  
“Okay... just a bit of cuddling though, I want to finish my book,” she agreed when he pulled his hand away.

 

Harry wasted no more time, scooping her up in his arms as if she weighed nothing and rushing up the stairs to his dorm room.

 

In the Gryffindor Common Room a ginger head peeked up from behind the couch. “Are they gone?” Neville asked, still crouching behind it.

 

Ginny looked towards the stairs and just saw the door slam shut behind Harry's back, then looked over to Hermione's corner. The chair had toppled over and next to it lay the book, a discarded shirt, and Hermione's bra.  
“It's all clear,” she said, giggling. “Let me just... get her stuff... and then you can tell me more about your greenhouse...”  


Neville blushed. He had come a long way from the shy boy who kept losing his toad, but being around the vivacious Ginny still made him look like a little kid, whenever she smiled at him like that.

 

–---------

 

Hermione and Harry lied next to each other on his bed and were heavily kissing while her fingers clawed at his shirt, trying to undo the buttons. It was incredibly hard to focus on the task at hand though as Harry kept attacking her weak spots... her sensitive nipples, her soft sides, and – oh, there he went again – her earlobes. Finally she let out a grunt of annoyance, “Harry! Take your damned shirt off already!”

 

“Thought you'd never ask, love,” Harry said, that insufferable grin appearing on his face as he shrugged off his shirt and quickly began to undo his trousers. Hermione licked her lips as her lover's body was revealed to her.  
He moved back into a lying position and they began kissing again, their hands roaming over each other's body as their tongues struggled for dominance.

“Can I... can I put it in?” Harry breathed into her ear. She took a moment before the words registered.

 

“I... I don't know... can't we just snog some more instead?” She didn't need to look down to know she was sopping wet, but a girl shouldn't be too easy, right?

 

“Just the tip then? Fuck... you make me so hard,” Harry insisted. He licked her earlobe and she moaned in response.

 

“Okay... just the tip,” she agreed.

 

He moved over her and caught her eye after letting his eyes trail all the way from her feet, back up. “You're absolutely gorgeous, love,” he said, moving in for another kiss.

 

Sighing contentedly she embraced him as he lowered himself over her. Somehow he had managed to get her knickers off while they were kissing so nothing stood in the way of him claiming her, and sure enough she felt the engorged head of his swollen cock prod against her entrance.

 

“Just... just the tip then,” she reminded him, forcing her body to relax to make it easier for him. That move was rewarded by the wonderful feeling of her lower lips getting parted by something hard, hot, and massive.

 

“Oooh fuck... you're so wet and tight,” Harry moaned. He guided his hands up, his right finding her left breast and his left wrapping around her onto her back, as he moved in to kiss her jaw.

 

“Oh, Harry...” Hermione moaned in response. His finger was tweaking her nipple in just the right way, he was kissing her all over, and the gentle thrusting movement he had started was causing ripples of pleasure to shoot through her naughty little pussy... hang on.  
“Harry... you said, just the tip,” she pointed out.

 

“I can't help it, you feel so damned good,” he apologised, not slowing down his invading movements in the slightest. Instead, he seemed to be slowly increasing the pace.

 

“I can't believe you,” Hermione complained. “We agreed just to snuggle – mmm, more – but now you're fucking me again – oh! That feels nice.” Her arms moved over his body while she had wrapped her legs around his, using them to trap him inside her.

 

“Not fucking... making love. I love you so damned much,” Harry said in response. “Fuck, how are you still so tight...”

 

Hermione looked at her love with a gaze full of love. She knew she wasn't all that pretty but Harry constantly told her how beautiful she was... and it did wonders for her ego. Still, there was a nagging little thought that she needed to give voice to...  
“Harry... what about protection?”

 

“I took care of it,” he replied, looking over his shoulder to the dorm room door. A quick ' _Colloportus_ ' had sealed it after them, before his wand had ended up on the floor somewhere.

 

“Mmm... that's good... so good,” Hermione cooed. “Okay then lover... if you have to make love to me, fuck me harder already!”

 

“As the lady demands,” Harry said, grinning.

 

–---------

 

The Gryffindor Common Room had some more people in it now as the Gryffs felt safe in returning, and a couple looked up as a loud moan drifted down the boys' stairs.  
“Oh, those two,” Ginny said, rolling her eyes. “Neville, could you do the honours?”

 

Neville blushed. “M.. Me?”

 

“I know you can do it,” Ginny said assuringly. She scooted closer so their thighs were touching.  
With a heavy blush on his face Neville took his wand out and cast a powerful ' _Silencio_ ' on the stairs, making the sounds of the amorous duo disappear.  
“Well done hero, that earns you a reward,” Ginny said. Before Neville could ask what reward that was she showed him by kissing him.

 

–-------

 

“I can't believe you came in me again,” Hermione said drowsily, resembling a puddle of goo as she relaxed in Harry's bed. “You bad, bad boy.”

 

“I'm not sorry. You look amazing like that,” Harry said. He was sitting on the edge of his bed looking down at her, having recovered earlier. After all, he had only had to come once, whereas he'd brought her to three climaxes in a row.  
“I'm the luckiest bloke in the world for getting to see this view,” he added.

 

“Mmm mmm,” Hermione agreed, nodding gently. “Right. Carry me to the shower, lover, and then you and I are going to the Library. I need some help researching and you just volunteered.”

 

“Need some help washing your breasts?” Harry waggled his eyebrows as he bent down to scoop her up.

 

“Maybe, if you're lucky,” she answered him, grinning. As he bent down to pick her up she'd seen 'Little Harry' starting to rise to attention again, and she didn't need to be the Smartest Witch of her Age to know what that meant... it'd be a long, hot, shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written some time in 2015 but I never uploaded it anywhere before.
> 
> Un-edited, un-beta'd.


End file.
